


Sleep Koushi

by innerboo



Series: Love and Dreams [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Bullying, Gen, Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 00:47:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21718705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/innerboo/pseuds/innerboo
Summary: Sugawara Koushi has an angel he meets in his dreams.
Relationships: Sugawara Koushi & Ukai Keishin
Series: Love and Dreams [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565365
Comments: 3
Kudos: 54





	Sleep Koushi

He stood across from the Sakanoshita store. The dark windows unsettled him. He had only seen them bright before.

The sad, grey clouds snowed light flakes, but they disappeared on the ground.

The cold numbed his hands and face, but his legs burned. They had carried him as much as the could, but now collapsed under him.

He fell to the ground, and laid on his side. His tears chilled his face, but he couldn't stop crying.

He closed his eyes and wept.

"Hey."

Koushi's eyes fluttered open. His vision cleared as he blinked, but he couldn't see anyone.

"Are you alright?" the voice said.

The masculine voice differed from his father's. His father's slurred and scratched, but the stranger's voice sounded gentle.

"Are you an angel?" he asked the voice.

The voice chuckled. "I'm guessing you can't see me either? I'm the furthest thing from an angel."

Koushi giggled and then contemplated the words.

"Either." The voice couldn't see Koushi either. Koushi wondered if he became invisible.

He hoped so.

"I'm Keishin," Keishin said.

"Connecting hearts." Koushi wondered if angels couldn't reveal themselves as angels.

"I'm Sugawara Koushi," Koushi said to be polite. After all, he had a feeling that the angel knew everything about him already.

"You need to go home," Keishin said.

Koushi wanted to protest, but then a warm feeling spread through him. He knew what happiness felt like, but this felt softer. It reminded him of the times when his mom would hug him and tell him that everything would be alright.

Everything would be alright. The angel said so.

The world faded, and then it was bright. He blinked, and his eyes adjusted.

His parents crouched over him. His father held him in his arms for what felt like the first time, and Mom warmed Koushi's hands with her own.

Koushi sobbed. His parents sobbed with him.

* * *

His parents carried him to his room. They talked to each other in whispers. Instead of harsh whispers keeping him up, soft whispers lured him to sleep.

He blinked, and then a gentle white surrounded him.

He stood up and looked around. He saw no walls and no floor, but he could see his body.

Cotton pajamas hugged him, but he didn't feel cozy. He didn't feel hot or cold, just neutral.

Tears formed in Koushi's eyes as loneliness settled in. He wanted Keishin back. He wanted to be warm again.

"Koushi?"

He heard the softness of Keishin's voice. Koushi sniffled, and kindness enveloped him.

"I felt your fear. Can you feel me too?" Keishin asked.

The gentle reassurance Koushi felt came from Keishin. It overjoyed Koushi. He had a guardian angel.

"Yes," Koushi exclaimed.

The happy atmosphere turned serious, but still felt soft.

"Why did you run away from home, Koushi?" Keishin asked. His voice had no edge.

"My father drinks and yells a lot. I didn't want to be there anymore," Koushi explained.

His hands tingled with anger, but it didn't scare Koushi. He felt cared for.

"He kissed me on the forehead and tucked me in, and I overheard him say he's going to quit drinking," Koushi interrupted.

Koushi could hear Keishin's deep breaths. It relaxed him, but the anger didn't fade.

"If you're not an angel, then why do you care so much? And why do you seem used to this?" Koushi asked.

A flicker of grief nicked his heart.

"I've met you before in our dreams, you just don't remember me," Keishin answered.

The mood turned somber, but this time Koushi fought it.

"I'll never forget you again," Koushi promised.

Keishin chuckled.

"Then I'll see you tomorrow."

* * *

His tears dried well before he came home. He wanted to see Keishin, but their sleep synced up. If Koushi napped midday, it could put Keishin in danger.

He did his homework and studied, and the sun went down. His bruises ached, and his burn marks itched, but they would disappear once he fell asleep.

He put his pajamas on, and collapsed on his futon. Whiteness surrounded him once again, and his body stopped aching.

"Koushi," Keishin said. His voice comforted Koushi, but Koushi's body felt numb.

"You're never going to smoke, right?" Koushi pleaded. His neck felt soft here, but spots of pink would mark him when he woke up.

"Of course not," Keishin promised.

The mood lightened as Koushi felt Keishin's sincerity.

"And you still like the color grey? And beauty marks?" Koushi asked.

"My favorite color is grey, and I especially love beauty marks under the left eye," Keishin assured.

Koushi smiled. If his angel thought so, then nothing else mattered.

* * *

"You're going to love Sakanoshita's meat buns," Daichi exclaimed.

"We better hurry before they close," Asahi said.

He hadn't been here since that night. As amber sunlight shined over the store, he decided that he'd start anew.

Koushi walked with his new friends. He couldn't wait to tell Keishin about this.

Daichi slid open the door for them, and Koushi skipped in.

"Welcome," Keishin droned.

Koushi froze. That couldn't be right. He knew he wasn't dreaming, so he must have misheard.

Koushi glanced to the voice. A cashier sat behind the counter reading a newspaper.

He had bleached hair pulled back by a headband. He wore an apron and had two piercings in his left ear.

He looked lazy, sloppy, harsh, and perfect.

"Suga, are you okay?" Asahi asked.

The cashier looked up from his newspaper. His eyes met Koushi's.

They stared at each other, and at that point they understood, but they didn't know how to break the silence.

Koushi's legs took him around the counter. He stopped in front of Keishin. His heart beat in his ears.

Seconds felt like hours until Keishin cleared his throat.

"About guardian angels," Keishin started.

Koushi didn't let Keishin finish as he jump hugged Keishin. His excitement almost knocked them over.

"I told you I wasn't an angel," Keishin laughed.

Koushi cried happy tears. As Keishin pat his back, Koushi felt no doubt.

Keishin was his angel.


End file.
